


Was that a challenge?

by MakeItVoid



Series: Arcobaleno Associations [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reborn, Casual Violence, Choking, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Groping, Jealous xanxus, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Romance, Rough Sex, Top Xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItVoid/pseuds/MakeItVoid
Summary: Reborn is a neatly done up monster and his Arcobaleno friends are no better. Xanxus takes this as a sort of challenge.They make an awful couple.(i.e. Xanxus x Reborn and the Arcobaleno are too damn close so they make Xanxus jealous)
Relationships: Xanxus/Reborn
Series: Arcobaleno Associations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write Xanxus~
> 
> Let's ignore how awkward he is~

Xanxus wakes up when Reborn shoves him away, sits up and kicks Levi out of the bed.

"You need to house train that thing," Reborn complains.

Xanxus growls and rolls over. "Whatever, just kill the trash."

"Why does it keep getting into our bed?" Reborn asks and throws the alarm clock at Levi when the man tries to crawl back up.

"Bitch, I don't know!" Xanxus snaps. He grabs Reborn around the hitman's bare waist and drags him down. "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, it's fuckwit o'clock in the morning."

"Don't take that tone with me," Reborn grumbles and shuffles around, laying his head on Xanxus' shoulder. "I thought he was you and kissed the freak."

Xanxus shoves Reborn away, grabs his gun and three bullets bounce off the coat of Lightning flames over Levi's retreating back but one catches him in the hip. " _Don't touch my bitch!_ " he roars after Levi.

Reborn rolls his eyes. "Call me bitch again, see if I don't break your jaw."

Xanxus drops his gun back on the bedside table and flips onto Reborn. He grabs the hitman by the hair and kisses like he wants to rip a chunk out of Reborn's lips. Xanxus pulls back and licks the blood off Reborn's mouth. "Bitch."

Xanxus trips out of the window, the poor thing.

* * *

Xanxus finally just lurches out of his throne chair, stalking across the meeting room until he grabs Reborn's by the back of the man's belt and pulls him away from Fon and Verde.

Reborn stumbles a bit and turns to kiss Xanxus on the cheek. "Sweetie, don't start. Fon can break you and Verde will do something even worse."

Verde frowns at Reborn. "Are you still upset because I drugged you on Tuesday?"

"Yes," Reborn deadpans. "Stop shoving weird things inside me, I'm still limping."

Fon muffles a laugh behind his sleeve.

Xanxus starts growling.

Tsuna yells from across the room; "Take it outside!"

* * *

"Just try," Reborn coaxes, coming to a halt in the Varia mansion's hallway, their joined hands also pulling Xanxus to a stop.

Xanxus looks around cautiously but no one is walking around.

"Would it really hurt your pride so badly?" Reborn mocks, stepping closer. "Are you so fragile?"

Xanxus sneers.

Reborn flutters his eyelashes. "You're cute when you act like a pathetic loser. It's so sexy seeing you flinch from the emasculating shame of calling your boyfriend a loving nickname."

Xanxus slams Reborn up against the wall, one hand fisted in the Arcobaleno's shirt and the other around Reborn's throat. Xanxus quickly looks around again. "Babe," he grumbles, half the word completely garbled.

"Almost," Reborn says encouragingly, slyly pushing up against Xanxus. "Call me pumpkin."

"Fuck you, no," Xanxus hisses. "I'll say one thing, pick something that isn't a trashfire."

"Sweetie pie?" Reborn muses. He tugs at Xanxus' jacket to get him closer. "Sugar muffin? Sunshine? Gum drop?"

Xanxus lights up with flames of Wrath.

Reborn laughs and wriggles where he's pinned to the wall. His eyelashes lower and he smirks. "Call me darling."

Xanxus' teeth click together and he grunts.

Reborn rolls his eyes. "Be happy I'm not asking you to say 'daddy'. You're not going to die saying it, dumbass. Come on, you can choke me if that helps you feel hardcore using a cute nickname."

Xanxus gives him a deadpan stare and doesn't do anything. Reborn is a good actor regardless and widens his eyes in horror, lips parting as he chokes loudly, breath gurgling.

Xanxus scoffs. "Yeah, alright. Calm down, darling-"

Skull's hand lands on Xanxus' shoulder and the Varia boss gets headbutted so hard his cheekbone shatters and they both go tumbling to the floor.

Reborn jolts in shock because he was a bit distracted and did not notice Skull walk up. The poor stuntman probably saw them and came to the wrong conclusion. Reborn thinks about explaining what was actually happening but decides to let it be.

Reborn tuts. "No, Xan-Xan, you can't shoot him, that doesn't work. He just shakes it off."

* * *

Xanxus steps into his bedroom only to find Colonnello unzipping Reborn's tiny red dress as Lal lounges on the bed and watching.

Reborn glances over. "How was your mission-?"

Xanxus shoves Reborn into the closet and holds the doors closed with one hand. He then snarls at the others. "Fuck off."

Colonnello grins with teeth and Lal just sneers at him.

Reborn bangs on the closet door. "They've already seen me naked, what's the point of hiding me from them? Lal, Nello, get out!"

The two Rains saunter out and Reborn gets the doors open.

Reborn sighs and pushes off Xanxus' shoulders, hopping up and wrapping his legs around the man's hips. "I'm fucking you, not them. How hard is that to remember?"

Not difficult at all, considering Xanxus then throws Reborn onto the bed and rips those lace panties off with his teeth.

* * *

Xanxus sits on his throne, wine glass in one hand, steadily getting more murderous because Reborn is lying down on the couch opposite with his head in Mammon's lap.

The two are happily gossiping with each other, the conversation full of condescending laughter and insults. They've steadily moved on to plotting the downfall of a drug cartel because the leader accidentally bumped into Mammon too hard last week and these Arcobaleno don't even care to hide how incredibly petty they are.

Xanxus drains the last bit of wine and hurls the glass at the two.

The wine glass comes to a dead halt mid air and Mammon frowns. "What's that for?"

"Where are your fucking tentacles, trash," Xanxus spits out.

Mammon's tentacles are going through Reborn's pockets for any interesting bits and pieces, the three piece suit bulging strangely.

"Oh," says Mammon.

The tentacles are blatantly shoved down Reborn's pants and the hitman laughs, oddly breathless.

Xanxus throws a wine bottle next.

* * *

Xanxus lies in bed with Reborn in his arms, the hitman a back up against his chest. Xanxus is pressing slow, hot kisses into the skin of Reborn's shoulder blade, both of them still sweaty and bleeding a bit after the last round of sex.

The hitman is too busy to pay attention to Xanxus, currently cooing at Leon on the pillow. The lizard is flopped onto his back, little legs kicking in the air as Reborn rubs his belly.

Xanxus bites down and Reborn has to reach back and yank on the Varia boss' hair before Xanxus pulls away, now with blood smeared over his mouth.

"Not now," Reborn soothes. "I'm still tired. We'll have another round later." He goes straight back to petting Leon.

Xanxus sits up with a scowl. "Those Arcobaleno finally fucked off so why am I still competing for you with a goddamned lizard?"

"There's no competition," Reborn laughs. "Of course I love Leon more than you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut.

It’s a bit hot in the Varia boss’ office and the door doesn’t really close properly because at one point someone kicked it in and it never got fixed. Reborn can see past the chipped edges of the door to the occasional person moving through the hallway.

It’s fine though, no one comes in when Reborn is being fucked, probably because the sex gets so loud.

Reborn wriggles around on Xanxus’ lap and finally manages to kick off his underwear, the last piece of clothing dropping under the desk where most of Reborn’s things have been discarded.

Xanxus is still clothed except for his pants undone and shoved low enough that his hard dick can rub up against Reborn’s ass. Xanxus is not helping, just sitting back and letting Reborn struggle because he’s a bastard.

“Thanks for the assist,” Reborn says sarcastically, rocking himself on top of Xanxus’ cock. “Really nice. Great teamwork.”

Xanxus shoves Reborn forward and the hitman has to catch himself against the desk in front of him. Xanxus then grabs one leg and yanks it back, bending it awkwardly.

“Ow!” Reborn cries and elbows Xanxus in the ribcage. “That hurts.”

“I was helping,” Xanxus sneers. “You go too fucking slow, get your legs up.”

Reborn pushes up on the desk and shuffles so he’s up on his knees, planted either side of Xanxus’ thighs. The chair is more like a throne and the uncushioned arms of it stop Reborn from spreading his legs any wider.

“We could use the desk,” Xanxus once again points out. “I’ll just bend you over, done.”

“I want to ride today,” Reborn argues. He gets into a more comfortable position, makes sure it’s stable, then reaches for the bottle of lube. “Do you want to stretch me?” He puts his elbows on the desk and leans over it so Xanxus has a better view of his ass.

“How tight are you?” Xanxus holds out a hand for Reborn to pour some lube on and then the Varia boss immediately tries to shove two fingers in.

“No!” Reborn cries, dropping the bottle and reaching back to grab Xanxus’ wrist. “Fuck, ow.”

They haven’t been able to meet for a week and no sex means Reborn’s Sun flames put everything back together and he gets virgin tight again.

“Lie over the desk,” Xanxus orders and shoves Reborn down onto it. “I have to fuck you open again.”

“Just use your fingers,” Reborn grumbles, pushed off the chair. “How about some foreplay, huh? I like teasing.”

Xanxus stands, kicking the heavy throne chair back enough that he won’t bump into it. “You’ve been teasing me all fucking day, rubbing up against me then running off. You’re lucky I haven’t already stuffed my dick into you already.”

“So romantic,” Reborn sighs.

Xanxus grabs his own jacket from the ground and shoves it under Reborn’s stomach to pad the edge of the desk so it doesn’t hurt him. “Here’s your romance.”

Reborn chuckles and lies flat against the table with his forearms under his chin as a pillow, legs spread wide. Xanxus shoves his pants down a bit further and leans over Reborn, hands either side of the hitman’s ribs.

Reborn hums when Xanxus’s big cock slips between ass and the hot, slick shaft rubs against his hole. “Please don’t actually just put it in. I’ll shoot you if you don’t stretch me.”

“It’s fucking foreplay, bitch!” Xanxus snaps and spanks Reborn’s ass. “Stop goddamned complaining. Fuck!”

Reborn laughs which turns into a moan when shaft of Xanxus’ dick keeps sliding against his hole, the pre-cum steadily dribbling out and smearing over Reborn’s ass. Xanxus smacks Reborn again and the hitman jolts, cheeks squeezing Xanxus’ cock.

“Are we doing spanking today?” Reborn muses, rocking up onto his toes and back down again to rub himself against Xanxus. He can’t do much else when Xanxus has him boxed in like this. “Not too much, I have to catch a plane later and I don’t want to sit on a sore ass.”

“You’re going to be sore either way,” Xanxus promises.

Reborn is jerked forward against the desk at the next slap and he bites his bottom lip. Xanxus pushes his cock down under Reborn so both of their dicks are pressed together and Reborn starts slowly jerking them both off.

Xanxus drizzles some lube over Reborn ass then shoves a finger in. Reborn hisses in protest and gets slapped again.

Reborn puts his head down on his forearm and concentrates on running the fingers of his other hand over both of their cocks, lazy and just enough pressure to ramp up the heat in their stomachs. He curses and squeezes his hand when Xanxus spanks him.

Xanxus adds a second finger and keeps stretching him, pushing roughly against his insides before ripping his fingers out and smacking Reborn twice. There’s no rhythm and Reborn’s body keeps flinching with every hit, clenching down on nothing because Xanxus keeps taking his fingers out.

When Xanxus forces Reborn to take three, the hitman winces and starts jerking them off together a bit faster. The spanking starts to hurt and Reborn’s body instinctively twists under Xanxus to try and get away.

“You’re fine,” Xanxus scoffs and bends his fingers inside Reborn, rubbing against the prostate.

Reborn moans happily at the sharp spike of pleasure, shaking his hips tauntingly. “There, right there.”

“I got it,” Xanxus murmurs and keeps rubbing only that spot.

Reborn’s inhale hitches and he starts bouncing up onto his toes again to get more friction, hand working even faster underneath him.

Xanxus’ cock pulls out of his grip and the fingers leave him. Reborn does his best to relax as Xanxus grabs him by the hips and slam his hard cock into Reborn’s barely stretched ass. Reborn groans, grabbing the desk with both hands to keep him grounded.

Xanxus got halfway in before Reborn clenched down so much he got stuck. He growls and forces himself in the rest of the way.

“Xanxus,” Reborn wheezes, toes curling from the pain but fuck it feels so good to be stretched around a fat cock again. Reborn was out of the country as well and left all his toys at home so he couldn’t even fuck himself on a dildo.

Xanxus’ cock hits something inside Reborn with three more inches to go. “Grab something.”

“Why?” Reborn asks but immediately reaches forward and grabs the edge of the desk. “Are you not in all the way?” He knows Xanxus has a kink for being balls deep and Reborn is perfectly fine with that but sometimes Xanxus gets too focused on it.

Xanxus gets a good handhold on Reborn hips and then drags his cock out halfway slowly before violently ramming back in. Reborn curses and his insides spasm around Xanxus, hot and soft and slick with lube. Reborn is still tense when Xanxus pulls out again and cries out when he gets smacked.

Xanxus’ cock is long and thick. Reborn really needs four fingers in his ass before he can take Xanxus comfortably and it’s always a struggle to take the length because Xanxus hits a bend in Reborn guts before he can stuff his cock inside completely.

If Reborn is fucked regularly it’s not a problem but if he doesn’t take cock then Xanxus needs to fuck him open again because the Varia boss always wants to get as deep as possible.

Reborn rocks up the table with Xanxus’ thrust, the wooden edge pushing into his stomach even with the jacket there. Reborn lets out a shaky exhale and tries to breathe evenly as Xanxus starts fucking him faster, short thrusts but as deep as he can get. The lube filling Reborn’s ass is making wet squelching noises and dribbling out, running down his thighs.

Reborn is being bounced on the thick cock, his insides slowly forming the shape of Xanxus’ dick and unbending. It hurts, a throbbing ache in his lower stomach that combines with the heat building there and Reborn is so hard it’s painful.

“Xanxus,” Reborn gasps, nails scratching divots into the desk. “Let me, let me-“ His hips are being are pinned down as Xanxus’ cock ploughs his ass so he can’t move.

Xanxus hands dig into Reborn’s skin hard enough that it’s going to bruise then leaves him to instead brace on the desk. Reborn props himself up on his elbows and immediately starts rocking backwards, meeting Xanxus’ thrusts and fucking himself on the man’s hard cock, moaning uncontrollably with his breath hitching.

Xanxus grunts as he gets another inch of his cock into Reborn’s twitching hole. This is going too slow. The hitman is bouncing too much, moving with Xanxus’ thrusts. Reborn needs to be held down and have his ass forced open.

Xanxus grabs the back of Reborn’s neck and slams him down onto the table, folding over the hitman and grabbing his wrist, yanking the arm back and using it to keep Reborn from getting rocked up the table.

Xanxus rams his cock into Reborn as hard as he can and holds himself there there, balls deep and pressed against the part blocking him, the bend that’s now stretched around the head of his cock.

Reborn keens, high pitched and desperate as he thrashes. The ache in his stomach has turned into a sharp pain and his ass is spasming around Xanxus because he’s so close to cumming. He shakes his ass against Xanxus and moans, clenching down because he’s right on that edge.

“Fuck,” Reborn chokes out, legs trembling. “Fuck, need to cum. Xanxus.”

Xanxus grinds his thick cock into Reborn’s hot passage and more lube dribbles out. He grunts. “You’re almost open.”

The part of Reborn’s insides stretched over the head of Xanxus’ cock is slowly giving way, less pressure now, and the way Reborn is spasming -hole uncontrollably clenching and then releasing- is helping to work himself open around the cock.

Xanxus lets go of Reborn’s neck and slaps his ass. Reborn jolts, his slick hole wringing down painfully tight and massaging the Varia boss’ fat cock. Xanxus straightens up, still keeping a hold of Reborn’s arm, the limb twisted badly to make sure the hitman isn’t going to move.

Reborn pants against the desk as Xanxus lazily spanks him a few times, making Reborn twitch around his cock and tremble and Reborn is already so close that he-

Reborn sobs brokenly and cums against the underside of the desk, body shaking because it’s so intense, the orgasm rolling through him. He grinds back against Xanxus and moans, forehead resting on the desk and panting as he finally goes limp.

Reborn’s body relaxes and his insides finally open up. Xanxus can still feel that squishy bit of Reborn’s passage in front of his dick but it’s loose and he’s already got Reborn’s rim stretched around the very base of his thick cock so it doesn’t bother him anymore.

Xanxus smacks Reborn again and then finally lets go of the numb arm so he can hold Reborn’s hips instead and start thrusting again.

Reborn moans weakly but manages to get his arms under his head. “Five minutes.”

“Just a bit, I’m almost finished too,” Xanxus growls, breathing uneven.

Reborn’s body twitches and he whimpers. Xanxus gets his hand under one leg and pulls it up onto the desk, lying it out to the side and stretching Reborn’s hip muscles. Xanxus doesn't actually get deeper but it feels like it and he's just fine with that.

“Stop,” Reborn groans. “That’s all I have.”

Xanxus grabs Reborn by the hair and yanks his head back, making him arch backwards. Reborn curses and pushes himself up right, hands flat on the table for balance because he only has one foot on the ground, the other leg on the table.

Xanxus just changes his grip from Reborn’s hair to the man’s throat, then slides the other arm under Reborn’s lifted knee so it’s held up over the crook of Xanxus’ elbow, thigh pressed to Reborn’s chest and toes just brushing the desk.

Reborn moans and bounces on Xanxus’ slick cock as it fucks up into his used hole. He lifts hand to his aching stomach and swears he can feel Xanxus’ cock moving under his palm.

Xanxus is panting now, hot breath washing over the back of Reborn’s neck. He really, desperately needs to cum inside the hitman but Reborn's dick is already hard again, so it turns into a pride thing and Xanxus needs to make Reborn finish first.

“Why were you so tight?” Xanxus growls. “You should know better.”

“L-left my toys,” Reborn moans, toes curling.

Xanxus snarls. “Do I have to make sure you have a toy with you? Do I have to check that your tight fucking hole is stretched around a plug?”

Reborn curses and presses on his stomach, thinks he can feel a bulge. “Harder, gonna cum again.”

Xanxus pulls Reborn’s raised leg up higher until the hitman is left balancing on the toes of one foot, then squeezes Reborn’s throat until it’s uncomfortable but not choking. Xanxus speeds up his thrusts, ploughing the hitman’s body with a hard cock and fucking his insides until Reborn’s hole is red and raw. Reborn’s mouth falls open with a loud, ragged moan and his eyes start to roll back.

Xanxus’ teeth scrape Reborn’s shoulder. “I put up with so much of your shit but you can’t remember one fucking thing.” He squeezes Reborn’s throat and the hitman chokes. “As soon as I leave you alone you’re fucking some plastic cock into your ass and moaning like a whore, but I’m supposed to believe a slut like you forgot even a vibrator?”

Reborn is shaking again, hanging in Xanxus’ grip as he’s rammed by such a big cock, his loose hole and the lube inside making wet squelching noises.

“Fucking slut,” Xanxus snarls lowly, fingers digging into Reborn’s skin. “Come on, bitch, cum on my cock. Squeeze down, that’s it. Your ass is twitching again, hurry up, I want to see you squirt.”

Reborn mouths a silent curse and then he’s cumming so hard he nearly loses vision, his entire body tensing up as it rolls through him, so intense it’s almost painful. Xanxus relaxes his grip on Reborn’s throat and the hitman sucks in a desperate breath.

Xanxus is still fucking Reborn through the orgasm, dragging it out until Reborn finally goes limp against Xanxus’ chest with his legs twitching.

Xanxus bites down on Reborn’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood before he finally stops holding himself back, fucking his cock balls deep into Reborn’s sloppy hole one last time and then emptying a heavy load of hot cum into Reborn’s stomach.

Reborn keens and his head lolls to the side in Xanxus’ hold. He feels his ass get flooded with thick cum, Xanxus’ fat cock twitching as it fills him.

Xanxus mutters a curse and staggers back, dragging Reborn with him so they both fall back into the throne chair. Xanxus keeps Reborn wrapped around his dick but arranges the man better on his lap and pulls the coat laid on the desk over Reborn’s body to cover him.

Reborn just lies there, completely boneless as he sits on Xanxus’ cock. “It was only a week,” he slurs. “Did you miss me a lot? ‘Cause I like it rough but that was a bit much.”

“You said harder, so I fucked you harder,” Xanxus argues lazily.

Reborn rolls his head over so his cheek is pressed against Xanxus’. “I still wanna ride you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading porn is fun but writing porn takes so long. This is 2.6k words! I legit get bored halfway through my smut chapters.
> 
> People need to write more so I can stick to reading.


End file.
